


puppy love

by WildKitte



Series: Karasuno Party (with a dose of Nekoma) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Manga Spoilers, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Pre-Relationship, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, author tries to be clever with the title and comparing asahi to a big fluffy dog, but like very innocently, kinda since they dont really know each other, set after ch 325, shibayama is horny at how big asahi is but he is also innocent boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Set directly after chapter 325, so HEAVY SPOILERS FOR MANGA!Actually, there's a memory, of a looming figure behind him as he's buying a drink from a vending machine.The looming figure is Karasuno's ace who looks positively panicked.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> They shook hands. I have a thing for Shibayama-rareships.  
> Pretty positive I created this tag and I feel accomplished.

 

Yuuki is a little surprised when the ace of Karasuno comes to him and shakes his hand. _I didn't even play_ , is his first thought, and then _he's so big, wow_ , and then _up close_ _he's actually not as_ _scary_ _as I thought_.

_Handsome, really_ , he thinks, and Azumane's hands are so big compared to his. He looks large and warm, like a fluffy dog, and Yuuki knew he wasn't as intimidating as he perhaps looked at first - he saw first-hand how hardworking and earnest Azumane is.

It is a little exciting, being up close like this.

 

 

_Actually, there's a memory, of a looming figure behind him as he's buying a drink from a vending machine. He sees the shadow tower over him and yelps in fright; he turns around but forgets he's squatting so he ends up on his butt._

_The looming figure is Karasuno's ace who looks positively panicked._

_"Oh no, did I scare you, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, were you buying a drink? Let me buy you one, I really am sorry, are you okay?" and he keeps fretting, his arms flailing as he seems to be working himself into a panic attack._

_"I'm okay!" Yuuki chirps and gets up, brushing the dirt away from the back of his shorts. "I was startled! I am sorry!"_

_"Oh no, I am sorry," the ace (Azumane, his name is Azumane Asahi) says and touches his shoulder suddenly, making sure he is actually okay (and it is a little startling, but also very sweet)._

_"Let me buy you a drink," he says and Yuuki protests:_

_"No, you don't have to! I already paid for mine!"_

_"No, I insist," Azumane says, and he smiles, and it's so warm and gentle - Yuuki's heart flutters a little. "What do you like?"_

 

 

"A-ah, Azumane-senpai!" Yuuki calls out after him. The ace of Karasuno is walking towards the locker rooms, and stops to look at him. The other third years, Sugawara and Sawamura, elbow him with matching grins, and Azumane glares at them, and then turns back to smile at Yuuki.

"Is everything okay?"

Yuuki comes up to him, and finds it thrilling how he has to look up at the older boy, and clears his throat.

"After... could I maybe buy you a drink?"

Azumane tilts his head a little, and it reminds Yuuki of a big puppy.

"Please. I want to return the favor, from back then," and for a moment Yuuki wants to smack himself, maybe Azumane doesn't even remember the whole thing and he's embarrassed himself now and...

 

But Azumane saves him, again, with a soft smile, and a nod.

"Sure. See you soon?"

Yuuki stares at him and his big brown eyes and feels a little smitten.

"Yeah," he says, and feels breathless.

 

_I didn't even play_ , but Azumane makes his heart thunder like he's played five sets in a row.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like!
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)  
> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Come say hi!


End file.
